Feelings
by primrose02
Summary: Natsu and Lucy were in an argument about there friendship when Lucy suddenly does something She never thought she would do. How will Natsu react? Will they finally become a couple? What'll happen if they do date? (Rated T for now, may change later.)
1. The Fight

"Come on Luce. There's had to have been at east a couple of things you've enjoyed about our friendship." Natsu said coaxed.

Natsu and Lucy had been fighting since he got back from his month long solo mission.

"Natsu," Lucy wept, "What is the piont of it if you still dont even trust me enough to tell me that your going on a mission! You fucking scared the shit out of me!" Lucy finally turned around to face the Pink haired dragon slayer." You left out of nowhere. I didnt even realize you were on a mission till after almost three days had passed!"

"I truly am sorry Luce" Natsu apologized "I just needed some time alone to think and I didn't want to hurt your feelings." He explained.

"Are you fucking kidding me. You want to use that stupid remark! ' _Oh I just didnt want to hurt your feelings"_ Lucy mimicked.

"Seriously Lucy!" Natsu screamed back

"Yes seriously!"

"Why are you doubting our friendship because of a stupid mission!? DOnt you remember all the fun times we had together?" Natsu questioned

"Your question my memory!?" Lucy replied screaming. "Your the one who forgot the promise we made to always tell each other the truth!" Tears now streaming down her face.

Natsu calmed. He hated seeing Lucy cry, and the thing that made him feel worse is that he was the reason she was crying.

Natsu pulled Lucy into a tight embrace and to his surprise she welcomed it instead of pulling back.

"I'm sorry Luce" Natsu whispered to Lucy as he settled his chin onto her head. "I should have never broken that promise."

Lucy gently pulled so she could look at him. She looked into his beautiful onyx eyes. Suddenly she did something she never thought she would do. She kissed him.

Natsu was taken aback whenever Lucy gently put her mouth on his but quickly got over his surprise. He slowly and gently pulled her towards him and leaned her head back a little so he could deepen the kiss. Lucy's tongue licked his lips asking for access into his mouth, which was automatically granted. After their tongues were introduce into the kiss it became to where it was no longer a gentle kiss.

Their tongues danced in each others mouths Natsu's hands had drifted down to Lucy's butt and squeezed it while, Lucy's hands had flown to Natsu's pink hair and was gripping and tugging at it. A moan escaped from Lucy's mouth as she demanded for more. Natsu quickly picked Lucy up and she replied with straddling her legs around his waist. This made them deepen the kiss. Natsu slowly found his way to Lucy's bed and layed her down but her quickly followed her. Lucy wrapped one leg around Natsu waist and left the other slightly bent beneath him. THey both slowly pulled back from the long and powerful kiss but didnt dare move from their positions.

Natsu was the first one to speak after several long moments of hevy breathing.

"Lucy?''

"Yeah Natsu?"

"Do you remember that time when Phantom Lord captured you and to escape you fell from the building hoping that I would catch you?"

"Of course I do"

"Well...Um...You see" Natsu stuttered as a bight blush crawled up his face "Thats when I first realized that I...Um... realized that i kinda sorta... um... Love you."

A deep blush crawled up Lucy's face. "Natsu... " She spoke in a hushed voice.


	2. Authors Note!

**A/N**

 **I am sorry for how many mis-typing I had in my last chapter I will do my very best to make sure that doesn't happen again**

 **Love you guys xoxo**

 **\- primrose02**


	3. Announcement

"Natsu...I love you too." Lucy whispered. A blush covering her face.

"You do?" Natsu asked making sure that he heard her right.

"Y-Ye-Yes"

A huge grin covered Natsu's face as he quickly leaned down and smashed his lips on Lucy's. Before she had time he removed his lips.

"I can't believe it. YOU LOVE ME TOO!" Natsu said with excitement causing Lucy to laugh.

Suddenly Natsu stopped smiling and climbed off of her.

"What's wrong Natsu?''

"We can't do it this way…" Natsu looked at Lucy and she could practically see the light bulb go off in his mind. "Here," he said dragging her up onto her feet making her almost trip. "Sorry" he said wincing. "OK… Um Lucy… Will you be my.. Um.. well…. My girlfriend?" Natsu said a deep blush covering his face.

"Of course you dummy" Lucy laughed.

Natsu stood up and planted a big one right smack on Lucy's mouth, to which she immediately responded, but again he quickly back but this time with a smile.

"We have to tell the guild!" He practically laughed making a blush crawl up Lucy's face. "Hey are you blu-" BAM a kiss from Lucy

Honestly she was planning to make it a quick kiss just to distract him from her blush but NATSU just had to go and make her melt. Lucy doesn't remember anything that happened after Natsu carried her to her bed, all she knows is that they didn't go all the way. THankfully.

*The next day*

"Hey jack asses I've got news" Natsu screamed as soon as him and Lucy got to the guild. Of course that barely got him any attention because I mean it's Natsu. Realizing that Lucy quickly whistled, and of course that got everyone's attention because I mean it's Lucy.

"He said he's got news!" she shouted

"Hey!" Natsu complained "Why'd they all listen to you and not me!"

"Because she's Lucy" Someone from the crowd shouted at that comment some chuckled

"What'd you wanna tell us Natsu?" someone shouted.

"Oh right….That...ME AND LUCY ARE DATING!"

"How'd Natsu get someone so hot?" Someone asked causing Lucy to blush. Other than that comment the room was completely silent.

 **A/N: Sorry its so short we have the STAAR tests so I've been studying for that. I'll try to get another chapter out soon. Thank you guys so much for your support. Love you guys 3**


	4. Natsu's Surprise

Other than that comment the entire guild was completely quiet.

"Are you guys serious?" Grey asked suddenly "You guys finally got together?" He paused and looked around the vast room full of his silent guild mates. "You guys aren't pulling a prank on us or something, right?"

After that question Erza walked up into Lucy's face. Lucy blushed red hot. _Why the fuck is Erza so close?_ Lucy thought to herself. After staring into Lucy's wide frightened eyes for a while Erza pulled back and nodded.

"Congratulations. You guys make an amazing couple." She stated as a smirk slowly crawled onto her lips. She turned to the rest of the guild and then slowly turned to Mira. "Who betted on April 2096?" She asked

Mira walked around to where she was behind the bar and pulled out a worn pink leather book. On the front was written " **Nalu Bets"** Once Lucy saw the title she turned and glared at the guild. "50,000 Jewel goes to Cana" Mira stated happily.

Cana looked up from her beer at the bar. "Wooo" she cheered before looking down happily at her beer, picking it up, and chugging it. "I beat your asses" She laughed once her giant cup was empty. " _Oh Cana you're never going to win that bet that's to late for them."_ She mimicked her hands flying in the air. "Guess what I won and all you other fuckers lost" Then her right hand flew out in front of her "Pay up everyone"

Lucy just had to giggle at all the grumbling faces of her guildmates.

"What's Nalu mean?" a confused Natsu asked.

"It's the couple name they gave us to keep the title shorter." Lucy whispered.

"But we weren't a couple before yesterday." He stated sounding even more confused.

Lucy laughed. "Natsu, they wanted us to be a couple, so they placed bets to see when we would become one."

Natsu just stared at her blankly. After a while of that she simply just stated "They shipped us Natsu."

"Ohhhhhhh!" He exclaimed finally getting it.

"Yeah" Lucy said nodding her head trying her very best not to laugh at her idiotic boyfriend.

*2 days later*

Lucy woke up next to her new boyfriend. She knew that they were moving quickly but it kinda felt like nothing had changed….. She decided to let him sleep in and headed for the shower.

As the steam and hot water enveloped Lucy she thought about how happy she had been the past couple of days. Sighing she turned off the water and grabbed her towel from her hook by the shower. She shivered after stepping out of the warm comforting steam. She quickly changed and headed for the kitchen.

Lucy was surprised to find that Natsu hadn't woken up and made a beeline for the kitchen.

After quickly eating her breakfast Lucy walked out into the world and headed for the guild. The sweet smells of dew from the grass and flowers drifter up to her nose as she made her way along the path.

Suddenly Lucy turned around. It was too nice of a day to waste inside her precious guild. Instead Lucy headed for the park so she could enjoyed the weather.

As soon as she reached the park began walking in the direction of the cherry blossom trees.

Lucy enjoyed this. She enjoyed the peace and quiet. She enjoyed the beautiful smell of the air. And she enjoyed all of the memories she had made here.

Finally Lucy had reached the trees and made a beeline for her special tree. Laying her head down in the nook of a large root Lucy laid on the droplet covered grass.

She smiled. This was perfect, but quickly her smile disappeared. The chirping had disappeared. Why couldn't she hear the squirlels crawling around in the flourished pink branches above her. All she could hear was the soft nestle of grass blowing in the light delicate breeze.

"BOO!"

Lucy screamed and jumped up. "LUCY KICK!"

"Owww!" A familiar voice yellped. "Why'd you do that?"

Lucy opened her frightened eyes to reveal a certain pink haired dragonslayer.

"Seriously Natsu! You scared the shit out of me!"

"It would have been perfect if you hadn't kicked me." Natsu mumbled.

"I wouldn't have kicked you if you hadn't have jumped out at me!"

Natsu thoughtfully looked up at the sky as if thinking over the argument, then just shrugged, resulting in an eyeroll from Lucy.

"Hey guess what?" Natsu asked, A grin covering his face.

"What?" She asked still a little upset at him for scaring her.

"I got you something." He said, his grin growing bigger with each word.

Mavis Lucy loved that grin. It had never failed to make her smile.

"You did?" She asked the corners of her lips tugging into a small smile

"Yeah, you wanna see it?"

"Of course!" She smiled. It was simple things like this that Lucy loved about Natsu. His speratic gestures of love and kindness.

After walking for awhile Natsu suddenly stopped causing Lucy to ram into his backside.

"He, wud ya stup?" Lucy asked her voice muffled by Natsu T-Shirt.

Natu quickly turned around and covered her eyes before she could see anything. "Dont peek." He whispered into her ear, sending chills to go down her spine.

He slowly removed his hand, making sure that she wasn't peeking as he did so, and slowly led her the rest of the way. As soon as they stopped an amazing smell reach Lucys small nose.

"Natsu," she started with surprise in her voice, "did you make food, and not eat it." To this Natsu started laughing.

"You can open your eyes now." He said. And when she did the first thing she noticed was the enormous grin spread across his lips, then she looked down.

A gasped slipped through Lucy's soft lips.


	5. Pizza

"Oh my God!" Lucy squelled, "You didn't!"

"I did." Natsu said opening the box. Inside was Lucy's all time favorite (and super expensive) pizza.

Lucy's jaw dropped causing Natsu to laugh. _Damn this girl likes pizza._ He thought. Natsu tried to close lucy's still gaping mouth.

"Wait Natsu," Lucy asked, finally closing her mouth, "Where are we going to eat it?"

"Well, um i thought that maybe we could eat it at my my place'" A blush crawled up Natsu's face. "You know since you've never been."

"I'd love that Natsu."

"Really?" Natsu asked, perking up from his shy state.

"Yeah."

"Well then let's go!" HE grabbed her hand and started leading her in the direction of his house, thankfully not noticing the sneaky blush crawling up Lucy's face.

*Quick time skip*

"Here we are." He said as he moved away a couple branches of a tree revealing an amazing little cottage. "Um… Let's go inside." He finished awkwardly.

After walking inside Natsu zoomed her to the kitchen hoping she wouldn't notice his board about all of their time together.

"Um just gimme a sec. Lemme get us something to drink." Natsu stammered out. _Damn it why am I so nervous. It's Lucy._ " He thought to himself

Lucy looked around at the squeeky clean house wondering weither he cleaned it or if it just wasn't dirty becasue he always slept at her place.

After looking around for awhile Lucy silently went over to the pizza box and took out a slice. After taking a bite she sighed. "This is so fucking good Natsu."

Natsu laughed. "Im glad you like it."

This is why he loved Lucy, she was comfortable to be around.

After pulling out a thing out soda and a couple cups he went over to where Lucy was eating and set them down.

"Ay Napu." Lucy spoke through of pizza.

"Yeah?" He asked finally grabbing a piece for himself.

She swallowed her food before she spoke. "You're the best fucking boyfriend." she then took another bite of her pizza and looked at it happily.

Natsu blushed and took a bite of his pizza. _And you're the best girlfriend Lucy._

*The Next day*

Natsu shot up in his bed. He smelled food. He quickly jumped up and got dressed hoping that it was waffles. He loved waffles.

"Morning sleepyhead." Lucy greeted when he walked into the kitchen. "I made waffles."

He walked over and hugged her from behind. He gave her a her a soft kiss on the neck "Thanks Luce."

"Your welcome" her face was now as Erza's hair.

 ***AN* I didnt know how to end this one...so tada. Hope you enjoyed it 3**


	6. BOO!

**A/N: Guys im so sorry that all my chapters have been so damn short. I'll try my very best to make them longer but obviously it'll take me longer to update. Thank you guys for all of you support, especially Guy-East. And now to the story…..**

Lucy flopped down onto Natsu's couch. It had been a long day. Natsu was still at the guildhall drinking to their accomplishment on their mission.

Lucy grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. " News, News, Baby show, Shitty movie, Stupid drama, News…" Lucy turned off the TV, nothing on the stupid thing was worth her while.

Lucy rolled over and replayed the mission through her head. It was just like all the other missions she and Natsu had gone on before. They did it quickly but with major damage due to Natsu's carelessness, because of the damage they only got half of their check.

Lucy rolled her eyes and stood up. Deciding not to worry about the mission she headed into the kitchen, and grabbed a candy bar. She knew she would be hearing something from happy about this later, but right now she didn't care.

Lucy was tired but she didn't want to go to sleep yet, so of course, Lucy wandered back to the couch and decided to put on the shitty movie.

She opened the candy wrapper and began munching on it. Right now the two main characters were admitting that they liked each other even though they were sworn enemies.

" _Oh my love life can be so cruel. This can never happen"_ The guy said as he grabbed the girl's face.

" _But it has to work I can't live without you, Brent."_ As soon as those words were finished they started heavily making out.

"Of course" Lucy whispered. She rolled her eyes and took another bite of the chocolate bar.

Lucy heard the front door creak open. _Natsu._ Was Lucy's first thought.

"Natsu? You home?"

Nothing.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked again worry creeping into her voice. She slowly leaned forward and grabbed the remote to turn down the TV. "You there?"

Still no reply.

Lucy's hand crept down to her keys.

"Natsu if you're there, your really scarring me…" She waited for an answer that would never come. "Come on Natsu stop playing around."

Lucy pulled Leo off her keychain and stood up.

 _Crrreeeeaaaakkkkkkk_

Lucy turned around…

Nothing. Literally nothing was there.

She raised Leo's key out in-front of her chest, and slowly started walking forward.

"Boo!"

After that a scream could be heard from a mile away.

Quickly after the scream there was a laugh.

"Fuck you Natsu." Lucy tried to slap him but he easily dodged it. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Tha-That was priceless" Natsu wheezed between laughter.

"That wasn't funny Natsu!"

"Your right," Natsu spoke still laughing "It was hilarious."

At this Lucy turned around and walked out of the house. And while it did take him a while to realize she was gone Natsu did chase after her.

 _ ***About 15 minutes Later**_ _ *****_

"Wait Lucy I'm sorry."

"Really?" She asked, still not slowing down for him

"Yes really Luce."

No answer.

"Come on."

Still no answer.

Natsu quickly jogged forward and caught Lucy by the arm.

"Let me go Natsu." she whispered, not making eye contact.

"No."

"Why not."

"Because I don't let go of things that I love."

Lucy finally looked into his dark peaceful eyes.

She grabbed his hand and started marching forward.

"Hey Luce?"

She didn't answer.

He let go of her hand and took a step back.

"Nat- ahhhh. Put me down."

"Nope."

"Why not?" she tried her best not to laugh.

"Because."

She finally laughed. "Just because?"

"Yup."

"Weirdo" She laughed.

"Well thank you."

Even though she couldn't see his face she knew he was smiling.

"I love you Natsu."

"I love you too Luce."

 **A/N: I would Like to note right now that the longer story is starting now. Not at the end of my last A/N. Thank you…. 3**


	7. One Year Later

Natsu POV:

It had been a year, a whole freaking year. I can't believe it. I burst through the doors of the guild hall. I was finally going to ask her to move in with me. I mean she practically lives at my house anyways, but I want to make it official. I needed to make it official.

"Natsu!"

I turned in the direction of her voice. And there she was, sitting with Levy, Gajeel, and Erza.

I began walking towards her a smile tugging at my lips. When I got to the table she patted the seat right next to her, and I sat down.

"ANNNYYYway, as I was saying." Grey began as soon as Natsu sat down "I don't know how to tell her. I mean, I told her to move on and that I'd never like her, and she did, she's happy now." He paused for what I'm guessing is for dramatic effect.

I knew what he was talking about. It was Juvia, he finally caught feelings for her, but guess what. She has a boyfriend. (cough cough Leon)

"-eally have no ideas for ya grey." Lucy was finishing up. "What do you think Natsu." everyone stared at me.

I gulped. I hadn't paid attention to like 5 minutes of their conversation. "Um… Maybe you should just tell her man." I spoke without thinking. _Wait, that's actually a good idea._ I thought to myself. "I mean," I continued, "she's going to find out one way or another. I honestly think the better way for her to find out is from you."

Everyone just stared at me blankly. ''Dang," Gajeel began "Natsu can actually give good advice. Who knew?"

I didn't know if that was a compliment or a joke but I honestly didn't care right now. I turned to Lucy and quickly told her that I needed to talk to her. She shook her head real quick, as if waking up from a daydream.

"Oh, um," She grabbed her head real quick as if trying to remember something. Was it really that surprising that I could give good advice? "Yeah, ok." She stood up and grabbed her purse. She turned to everyone else "I'll be right back guys."

"Don't take too long Natsu. We need her." Levy spoke.

"Gotcha." I replied. I then took Lucy's hand and walked off with her in tow.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?" I replied. I was surprised because I sounded kinda outta breath from walking so long.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. We're almost there." With that she let go of my hand. I was kinda confused at first as to why she did that, then I turned around and saw her far behind. I knew what she was about to do, and this brought a small smile to my face.

I heard Lucy whisper "1, 2, 3" she sprinted a little bit. I stopped walking, and she jumped. She landed perfectly onto my back. My arms wrapped themselves around her thighs to make sure she stayed up.

As we walked we laughed and played around, then we finally hit our destination. I let Lucy gently slide from my back and grabbed her hand.

Here it was, the town center that we first met at. I pulled her over to the very middle and she gave a lil smile.

That smile. It made me want to pull out the little box in my pocket but it was too soon, right?

"I can't believe you made us walk all the way over here." Lucy laughed. "We could have just called a taxi."

At the thought of spending even 10 minutes in a taxi, I started to feel sick.

"Nope no taxi." I declared. And to that she laughed.

"So, what'd you bring me here for." a mischievous smile lit her face.

" I wanted to make something official, and this seemed like a good place to do that." My nerves were now on edge. What if she said no?

"Ok, what do you want to make official?" Her smile grew bigger.

"I want you to move in with me." I cringed a little. Did that sound to demanding? Her face drooped a little. Was she expecting something else. Did she want me to pull out a ring and propose. Maybe that was it. Maybe that's what she wants.

My hand reached down to my pocket. WAIT! What if that's not what she wants? Uhg. To hell with it.

My hand reached into the pocket and grabbed hold of the box. _Ok, this is it. This could change your life. Just make it quick. Make it sound smooth. BUT, also make it sound sweet. Like you planned this._ I nodded to the little voice my head and pulled out the box.

"That's not all I wanted to ask though." I opened the box and got down on one knee. Her hands flew to her mouth but not before I could see her wonderful smile.

"Luce, I love you so, so much. I can't imagine my life without you. And I was wondering if you would do me the honor, and maybe, possibly," I cringed a little.. "And become my wife."

Lucy jumped up and down and squealed. "Of course Natsu I'd love to." And to this I grabbed her left hand and placed the ring on her finger. After doing so I stood up and kissed her.

Around me I heard clapping. I broke the kiss and looked around me. I didn't realize there were so many people in the center. I felt a blush creep up my face. They ALL saw me propose to Luce. I looked back at Lucy and noticed the blush on her face too.

"I love you Luce."

She looked at me with sparkles in her big brown eyes. "I love you too Natsu." I brought my lips back down onto hers. I couldn't have dreamt for anything, or anyone better.

I was happy. For now, and always.

 **A:N/ OK so I finished this chapter. I do understand that this is short, and I may possibly re-write it. That my friends though, is not what this Author's Note is for. I am here to ask you my lovely humans, to answer a question. Would you like me to make another chapter, over their wedding, ooorrr, end it here and leave the rest to your imagination?**

 **Love you guys, thanks for your support. 3**

 **Primrose02**


End file.
